


Fire/Fear

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Hope/Josie [5]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hope and Josie run the school together, Implied/Referenced Character Death, implied Alaric death, they're grown ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: based on the song by The Head and The Heart Band
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Hope/Josie [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506473
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Fire/Fear

Hope had felt this particular kind of distance between Josie and herself before. She was working at the desk that once belonged to Alaric Saltzman, grading papers while her wife stared with intense focus at the spellbook in front of her. They hadn’t spoken in the past two hours, accompanied only by the ticking of the clock. Hope grimaced at the pen, run dry in her hand, then looked back to Josie. Her wife smiled softly and sadly back up at her and flicked her wrist towards Hope’s messenger bag; a red pen flickering from it and into Hope’s hand.

Josie immediately went back to her work, but Hope couldn’t focus any longer. She spun the pen between her fingers and watched her wife, almost laughing to herself as she admired how Josie had predicted her needs. Hope had been hopelessly in love with the witch since they were teenagers and she still couldn’t believe they were married. Every morning and every night she questioned her right to be this happy, safe, and loved. Somehow, Josie always seemed to know when Hope’s thoughts had turned in that direction, hence her camp out in Hope’s new office.

Hope almost wanted to blame Josie for how she felt. The other woman had long been the light of Hope’s life. When they were children, Josie was a near torturous crush. Her smiles had left Hope walking on air, and on the days when she didn’t receive one, she never felt smaller.

The vast majority of students were off for spring break, Lizzie Saltzman was on another fact-finding mission with Caroline, and somehow Josie felt even more alone than usual without her other half. Hope knew that and stuck to Josie like glue. Long ago, there had been a time when Hope would meet Josie’s eyes and they were as closed as stone, without a sign of care or recognition. A Hope shaped hole lived in her heart Josie couldn’t put a name to. Hope wondered if her steel-armored heart would ever recover.

Josie felt so stupid after being told of her actions and regaining her memories. Hope decided to run more than once, to isolate herself in some misguided attempt to protect Josie from the numerous dangers that came with being Hope Mikaelson. Josie was not willing to stand for that. Between her sheer force of will and the help of her friends, they had _forced_ Hope to stay on more than one occasion.

Despite Josie’s reassurances, Hope felt like the same sad and lonely kid she had been when she first came to the Salvatore School. They both grew into powerful young women and even inherited the school after Dr.Saltzman’s retirement. Hope proposed only to find Josie with a ring ready and waiting in her own pocket. Despite that level of love in her life, some of Hope’s fears were constant, and she still fought them every day. There had been so much pain and loss in her life, Hope wondered at how long she would live in fear of losing those she cared about.

Hope moved the last of the essays into the respective folder, closed it up and stood to sit beside her wife. “It’ll get better, baby. Soon enough.” Hope promised, leaning in to kiss Josie’s temple.

Jose closed her grimoire with a sigh and a thud. She kicked off her shoes, leaned into Hope’s open arms and curled her legs up beneath herself. Josie laced her fingers through Hope’s and rested completely in the tribrid’s grip. “You promise?” Josie asked, enjoying the warmth and strength surrounding her.

“I promise you everything within my power.” Hope kissed the top of Josie’s head again, squeezing her even closer. “There’s a rumor going around that I’m pretty powerful, you know. It’s all in good hands.”

“There’s that fire of yours that I love. I’m glad to see it’s come back. Any time you have that fear comes creeping up on you, bring it to me, okay. We’ve been working on the whole ‘relying on me’ thing remember? It’s not codependency, it’s teamwork.” Josie spoke softly, leaning back against Hope’s shoulder, and glancing up into her eyes.

“I never lost my fire, Jo. I’m just doing my best to bring us all back together and keep these kids happy, safe, and educated. Did you expect us to end up in charge of this place because I certainly never did?” Hope asked, doing her best to explain herself.

“Well, I suspected I might end up here. I always thought you would be running around the world getting up to superhero antics. When we were teens, I’d thought there was no chance you were ever going to return my feelings, then you gave me that smile… after the road trip. I had hope for the first time in a long time.” Josie found herself oddly sleepy in Hope’s comforting grip.

“What smile? I really don’t know what you’re talking about. Jo…” Hope looked down at Josette Saltzman, sleeping soundly and curled up tightly against her.

Hope felt genuinely happy, at peace, and her heart… it felt completely full of love. During these rare moments, she could imagine one of the darkened broken pieces of her heart beginning to heal slowly but surely. Hope rearranged the pillows behind her and stretched out across the couch, pulling Josie along with her.


End file.
